


Operation Payback

by hitokiridarkempress



Series: Wong and Rhodey are so done with their white boys [4]
Category: Avengers infinity war - Fandom, Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 5+1 Things, Cock-Blocking, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, wong and rhodey are so done with their white boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:13:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hitokiridarkempress/pseuds/hitokiridarkempress
Summary: After all the grief Stephen and Tony put them through. It's only fitting they get to ruin their days too.or5+1 Places Wong and Rhodey Ruined Their White Boys' Fun and the 1 Place They Didn't





	Operation Payback

**Author's Note:**

> Got the inspiration from looking at an Ironstrange fanart from TD269 where Tony and Stephen got cockblocked by Wong and Rhodey. I'd figured this fits into this universe quite nicely. Some of the library dialogue came from TD's art. You can look at TD's art here https://td269.tumblr.com/

  1. **Library**



Stephen was browsing through the shelves sorting through the books while Tony would just read the titles on the spines and occasionally sneak glances at Stephen. It was a nice quiet day where the two of them could enjoy each other’s company. While Stephen often enjoyed the silence, Tony would prefer a much better way to pass the time than spending it on musty old books.

“Stephen?”

“Yes, Tony?”

“You’ve forgotten something.”

“Have I?”

Tony makes a small gesture with this two fingers and lips and Stephen instantly knew what he wanted. Huffing slightly, Stephen would happily indulge. The books can wait. Just as he was about to kiss Tony…

“No kissing in the library”

Wong’s face appeared between the books. The sudden appearance sent both men to jump away from each other. Wong had an irritated look on his face and continued his list of rules,

“And don’t talk to each other, don’t look at each other’s eyes, don’t hold hands, don’t flirt, don’t hug, don’t kiss (again), don’t make out. Just READ!”

With that Wong would stare at the couple with a laser eye intensity daring them to break the rules. The rest of the day was spent in awkward silence.

‘Well that ruined the mood…’ thought Tony.

 

  1. **Living Room**



‘It was supposed to be a nice quiet movie night between us.’ Stephen thought morosely while the Cloak of Levitation was patting his head in a comforting manner. Stephen was on one side of the sofa, Tony on the other, and one stone-faced James Rhodes is currently sitting in the middle. He knows better than to sneak glances behind Rhodes’ back. He could swear the man has eyes on the back of his head whenever it concerns Tony.

 

  1. **Kitchen**



Tony and Stephen were putting the freshly baked Khajuri on the cooling rack. Stephen let it slip that he missed the sweet from Nepal. Rather than having it delivered via air-carrier. Tony and Stephen spent the afternoon baking the treat using an old recipe that an old Nepali woman gave to Stephen in exchange for banishing a demon from her house. Tony would measure the ingredients while Stephen would mix it together. It was oddly domestic and comforting in the wake of battling aliens, interdimensional demons, and disgruntled jealous rivals. Both of them would cherish the peace and quiet. Tony would swear coffee is the superior beverage, he will concede tea time has its merits. While Stephen is brewing the tea, Tony wrapped his arms around Stephen’s waist and-

“Stephen! You’re needed at Kamar-Taj! One of the apprentices accidently summoned a demon!”

Wong had portaled himself inside and snatched Stephen by the collar. Almost shoving him inside, Wong only then noticed the cookies. Snatching one off the rack, he fired a quick, “Excuse us” and “Thanks for the cookies” before closing the portal leaving a stunned Tony behind.

After banishing a very low tiered demon which really didn’t need him Stephen was quite incensed. He’s convinced Wong did this on purpose, and he still didn’t get to eat his cookies ~~and Tony~~.

  1. **Workshop**



Tony was crawling on all fours working on some sort of gadget. Stephen was just casually enjoying the view of his boyfriend not that Tony minded. After all, watching Tony work is a work of art in itself. It was then Stephen decided to interrupt his boyfriend’s work.

“While I admire your work ethic, I think it’s time you should take a break. After all you’ve been working on this for an hour and a half. Doctor’s orders.”

Tony then stopped working, and looked up and slyly asked Stephen.

“And what would the good doctor recommend?”

Stephen smirked and eyes an empty worktable, “Well that table is a nice place to lay on for a personal massage…”

In less than ten seconds Tony was on the table and in the middle of pulling Stephen on top of him when-

**FFFFWOOOOSSSHHH!**

Both of them suddenly were covered in white foam. Tony fell off the table and looked up to see DUM-E chirping happily waving the fire extinguisher. It was then Rhodey came in the workshop.

“FRIDAY told me there was a fire in here. Anyone hurt- oh hi Tony. Good job putting the fire out DUM-E.”

Tony and Stephen stared at him. Stephen muttered darkly under his breath and used his magic to clean up the mess. Tony was thinking the many ways he could get back at Rhodey. He’s at number 32 right now. 

All he wanted was some wizard dick. Was that too much to ask?

 

  1. **Gym**



Granted Tony doesn’t fight that many magic users, but since Stephen would occasionally ask for help. It doesn’t hurt to know how fighting a magic user would be like. While magic users rely on magic, they tend to use hand to hand combat or some form of martial arts. Stephen was teaching him some since he’s a baseline human and Tony was actually grateful to have someone competent teaching him. And since Stephen is the only wizard he trusts, training is a lot less painful. Plus it’d be great bragging rights once he finally tops the Sorcerer Supreme when they spar.

Of course Stephen pinned him down while he was distracted by his thoughts.  Flat on his back looking up to see Stephen grinning wickedly while pressing his full weight on top of him. Arms raised over his head, Tony could feel his boyfriend’s growing erection pressed against him-

“I believe Stark has lost this round, Strange could you please get off him so the rest of us could practice?”

“Yeah, there’s kids watching man.”

Tony and Stephen both looked up to see Wong and Rhodey staring at them with judging eyes. Hastily separating, both men took off in separate directions with their faces red.

Stephen is ready to kill Wong. Then he looked down.

Cold shower first, killing later.

 

**+1 Park**

It was just the two of them walking in the park with Starbucks in hand enjoying the cool breezy weather, no Wong or Rhodey to interrupt them. Wong was busy spending the day being in Beyonce’s new music video. Rhodey was spending the day with Carol. It was just the two of them finally having some alone time.  Holding hands and enjoying each other’s company. And finally, _finally_ being able to kiss each other without any interference underneath a great Oak tree with no one around to see.

“GARY! GARY, YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU BETTER NOT PUT THAT ON TUMBLR!”

Happy is racing in a golf cart hellbent on chasing a man behind the bushes. How the hell did they miss that?

“IRONSTRANGE IS MY OTP!”

A man wearing a hat is clutching his smartphone cackling madly while running away. Tony looks up to the sky in despair while Stephen shakes his head. Making a portal to Tony’s bedroom, Stephen shoves Tony inside determined not to waste his Tony time. He’s sure Happy would catch him and FRIDAY wouldn’t let their relationship leak out yet.

The next day the couple find themselves internet famous and looking at the ground with Pepper glaring at the both of them with several internet articles displayed.

‘Awesome Facial Hair Boyfriends Together in the Park! ’

‘Ironstrange is the hottest couple on the internet’

‘Is there wedding bells in Iron Man and the Sorcerer Supreme’s future?’

Pepper then asks, “So when’s the wedding?”

Tony just covers his face while Stephen gives him a comforting hug.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Gary from Iron Man 3 would be Ironstrange shipper. Fight me on this.


End file.
